


sunsets and picnics (a kipo and the age of wonderbeasts one shot)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, HAPPY KIPOVERSARY, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, there is noplot, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: the main gang takes a break and goes on a trek and a picnic. just pure fluff.
Relationships: Asher Berdacs/Kipo Oak, Benson & Dave & Mandu & Kipo Oak & Wolf, Benson & Dave (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Benson Mekler/Troy Sandoval, Benson/Troy (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts), Kipo Oak & Wolf, Lio Oak/Song Oak, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	sunsets and picnics (a kipo and the age of wonderbeasts one shot)

“Come on guys! It’s not that much further!” Kipo yelled over her shoulder, running up the slope of the hill. Close behind her was Wolf, her hair held back with a bandana tied in their hair and they were carrying a large wicker basket filled with snacks. By their feet, Mandu was trotting, squealing every now and then happily. Lio and Song were in the middle of the rather large group, Lio’s arm slung around Song’s shoulder as they climbed up the hill, both having satisfied smiles on their faces. Behind them, Benson and Dave were right after. Benson was panting slightly, but still focused on walking ahead, trying to keep his eyes on the people ahead of him. However, Dave had a different idea on how to pass time on the trek.

“Argh, the sun! It’s melting my eyes!” Dave howled, jumping up on Benson’s shoulder, closing his eyes dramatically. “Tell my children that I love them, and that I fought valiantly.”

“You, don’t have, children,” Troy wheezed, him, Asher and Dahlia practically crawling their way up the hill. Asher had stopped for a moment, hands on their knees as they gasped for air. Dahlia arched her back, taking several deep breaths to try and get her heart rate back to normal.

“That you know of,” Dave said ominously, and Troy's eyes went wide. Kipo just turned around laughing loudly, shaking her head. 

“Guys, you know by now not to trust things Dave says,” she just said simply. 

“He makes it all sound so real!” Asher whined, taking advantage of the current distraction to plop themselves on the ground in a huff. “It’s not fair.”

“Plus, are we even sure he’s lying?” Dahlia muttered, glaring at Dave. “Something about him makes me suspicious,” she grumbled, narrowing her eyes.

Wolf just sighed, setting the picnic basket down for a second to catch their breath. “It’s Dave, everything about him is suspicious,” she said flatly, but anyone could look into her eyes and see the mirth dancing around in them.

Dave, on the other hand, was not at all enjoying this round of insults. “Now this, this is called bullying,” he whined, leaning against Benson’s head. Benson, however, just rolled his eyes, pushing Dave off his shoulder.

“Calm down, Dave,” he laughed, meeting the betrayed look in Dave’s eyes. “With all that drama, you might actually stand a chance with the The-Otters!”

At that comment, all the kids began laughing loudly, Kipo even leaning against a nearby rock as she clutched her stomach. Mandu, also joined in, turning to look at Dave with a clearly mischievous glint in her eyes. All the while, Dave just stared at them all with an unimpressed glare, even though he was clearly trying to bite back a laugh.

“Okay kids, we need to keep moving,” Lio said, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. Song smiled, linking her arm with his.

“Yeah, we don’t want to miss the sunset now, do we?” she said, raising an eyebrow. 

As it seemed, that was enough to get everyone scrambling onto their feet, picking up the blankets and basket as they hurried up the hill. Lio just laughed, turning over to press a kiss to Song’s forehead.

“What would I do without you?” he said with a short laugh, and Song smiled brightly, playfully shoving his shoulder.

“You would stay here with the kids, speculating on whether Dave really has kids or not,” she said, a sarcastic lilt in her voice as she began to trek up.

“Do you think he has kids though?” Lio whispered, picking up the two bottles of water that had fallen out of the basket in the chaos.

Song scoffed. “Oh absolutely, we know absolutely nothing about Dave’s true backstory,” she said with complete conviction. “And I don’t think we ever will.”

*

Eventually, after much effort, and a near-tumble off the hill, a fight for the picnic basket, and the curious case of an extra shoe, the group managed to reach the top of the hill. Kipo cheered excitedly, jumping up in delight, as Wolf rolled her eyes endearingly and Asher pulled themselves up, smiling as they hugged her from behind, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. 

“We made it, lovey,” they whispered, and Kipo blushed, turning back to rest her forehead against Asher’s.

“The view is amazing,” Wolf breathed out, walking forward, as close to the edge as they could. “You can see all of Las Vistas from here!”

“Whoa!” Dahlia whistled, running up behind Wolf, standing by her side, raising her hand for a high-five. “We made it, Wolfie.”

“I told you not to call me Wolfie,” Wolf sighed, narrowing her eyes. But Dahlia knew she was just joking, and secretly she loved the name. It was all in her smile. 

Lio and Song called out to all of them, spreading the picnic sheet on the grass. Within moments, all the food from the picnic basket was sprawled out on the blanket, everyone laughing and smiling. Snacks being taken and stolen off plates, stories and jokes told over warmth and family. Ever since the fight between mutes and humans had ended, and Las Vistas had grown peaceful, quiet moments like this were more frequent than they used to be. And everyone there knew that it was something to be grateful for. It was quiet out there, and that was the best news they could get.

As the day went on, the sun sank lower, the surroundings painted a glowing orange in its dimming light. Close to sunset, Troy was sitting on a rock,facing the horizon, when Benson joined him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Troy whispered quietly, staring at the sight.

Benson, who only had eyes for Troy, just nodded. “Sure is,” he said with a small smile, staring at his boyfriend. Troy just turned over to roll his eyes at Troy, before kissing his cheek, giggling softly.

Kipo was sitting with her mom and dad, Asher having joined Wolf and Dahlia in a game of some sort. They sat and looked out at the sunset in comfortable silence, just taking in the peace.

“Hugo would’ve loved this,” Kipo said quietly, and Lio and Song turned to face her, wearing matching sad smiles.

“Yeah, he would have,” Lio agreed, squeezing Kipo’s shoulder. “He would’ve said something beautiful about this sunset, or would have pretended to hate the way we all were singing before,” he said quietly, his voice cracking. Song placed her hand on his, rubbing her thumb on the back of Lio’s palm.

“I miss him everyday,” Kipo whispered, ducking her head slightly as some tears leaked out.

“I know, I do too,” Song said gently, stroking Kipo’s hair back as she leaned forward to kiss her forehead. “He would be so proud of you right now.”

Kipo smiled, wrapping her arms around both her parents as she pulled them in for a hug. A moment later, she felt smaller arms wrap around her, and felt Wolf’s hair against her cheek. She looked up through tear-filled eyes to see Asher and Dahlia also join in the hug. Mandu had managed to worm her way through onto Kipo’s lap. Soon enough, Troy and Benson also showed up, piling themselves onto the hug.

“Oh, a group hug? Aw, don’t mind if I do!” Dave cheered, diving into the hug, causing everyone to tip to the side and fall in a big heap, laughing uncontrollably. 

_ Yeah, _ Kipo thought as she looked around at her family.  _ This was what it meant to win _ .

**Author's Note:**

> happy one year of kipo and the age of wonderbeasts!! one year since the best show ever came out<3  
> i miss my found family, so i wrote this <3 hope you like it!  
> KUDOS/COMMENTS APPRECIATED!!
> 
> my twt: @silentmvies  
> my tumblr: thirteen-beaxhes


End file.
